gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Being (episode)
Celestial Being (ソレスタルビーイング, Soresutaru Bīingu) is the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. At a military testing ground near its orbital elevator, the AEU is conducting a demonstration of its new Enact mobile suit. Suddenly, a white mobile suit descends from the sky and swiftly destroys the Enact. This intruder is the Gundam Exia, piloted by a Gundam Meister codenamed Setsuna F Seiei. Three more Gundam Meisters make their entrances. Celestial Being releases a video statement announcing its intentions. But who is the mysterious man who claims to represent the organization? Summary first meeting with a Gundam.]] A.D. 2301 in Krugis Republic. As the sun sets on a wasted town, children can be seen fighting against large mechanized Mobile Suits. While the fighting ensues, a voice preaching about a holy war resonates on the battlefield. It is a one-sided battle as the Mobile Suits decimate the children fighters while combing through the land. In the chaos of a battlefield, a young boy continues to run and fight for his life. As he listens to the recordings, the boy painfully murmurs to himself that there is no God. It was not long when the boy was eventually cornered by an enemy Mobile Suit. Just as the Mobile Suit prepares to fire, a beam suddenly pierces through it and disables it. Rains of light coming from above also hit the other Mobile Suits. As the boy looks up to the source of the light, his eyes widen in awe as he sees a human-shaped Mobile Suit clad with wings of light looking down on him from the sky. A.D. 2307 in AEU Military Testing Ground near the Orbital Elevator. A Mobile Suit combat demonstration is taking place in front of a large group of spectators. Among them, a man, with glasses and long brown hair styled to a ponytail, watches. A blonde man, who appears to be his acquaintance, walks by and notes on how AEU is making up on its Mobile Suit technology for lagging behind on its Orbital Elevator construction. The man with glasses asks if its okay for the ace of MSWAD to be there, but the blonde man brushed it off and sits right next to him. The blonde man asks about the AEU's new unit, and the man with the glasses comments that it's a straight knock off of their Flag model. The pilot of the new AEU unit heard their conversation while inside the Mobile Suit, and calls out to them, which made the two commend on the unit's improved sound system. Meanwhile, a blue humanoid Mobile Suit heads it way down to the test area. The surveillance of the AEU facility spots a falling silhouette but they cannot detect it in their radar. Somewhere, a young man a in purple suit floating in a glowing red room notes that it has begun. The AEU pilot is contacted right away about the incoming mobile suit, but his communications is suddenly cut off. As he looks up, he sees a descending blue mobile suit coming into view. The man with glasses is awed that there's another new model, but the blonde man corrected him that it's not AEU's. He quickly notices the light coming from the incoming blue mobile suit. One of the AEU officials tries to call the AEU Enact's pilot, but he cannot get through. People begin to wonder what is really happening as the security begins to evacuate all of the spectators. The Enact's pilot quickly goes inside the cockpit to engage the intruder. One of the AEU officials is angry that Patrick is facing the enemy, but an acquaintance tells him that this performance can also boost the value of their new model. Patrick brags about not having lost a mock battle and takes out Enact's "Sonic Blade". The spectators feel the sharp noise the weapon is emitting. As Patrick goes for a stab, the blue mobile suit suddenly unfolds its huge blade and disarms him by cutting off the Enact's arm. Insulted, Patrick retaliates by shooting the linear rifle, but the intruder dodges and goes on to mutilate the Enact. The speculators are dumbfounded. The blonde man snatches the binocular held by the man in front of him to take a better look. "Gundam"; he wonders if it's the name of the mobile suit. The Gundam's pilot confirms the completion of Exia's first phase of mission and leaves the test area. As the Gundam leaves, the man with glasses is surprised how the mobile suit can lift without a propulsion system. The blonde man speculates that the AEU will not let this one go away without a fight. In Celestial Being's transport ship, the Ptolemaios, a young woman with long brown hair, who is one of the tactical operators, confirms Exia's completion of the first phase. At the helm, a guy with short black hair and a fellow helmsman with wavy brown hair comment and joke about Setsuna's performance. The brow-haired woman quickly scolds the two to focus on their missions. A red-haired lady enters the bridge and tells the young woman to loosen up. The brown-haired woman quickly scolds the lady for drinking alcohol during the duty, but the lady explains she's only in-charge of planning. The Ptolemaios starts loading up another of its mobile suits to the catapult deck. Before launching, the pilot of the orange fighter unit, as if he's talking to someone, talks about how the upcoming fighting is making him depressed. At the Human Reform League's Orbital Elevator, "Heaven's Pillar", the celebration on the tenth anniversary of its first electricity transmission is going under way. Among the guest is a very young girl with twin braids. After getting her drink, a servant of hers alerts her about something that is about to start. At the AEU Orbital Elevator, three AEU fighter units are beginning to attack the blue Gundam. The Gundam shakes off their formation and then goes to slice one of the units. One of the remaining fighters tried to lock on the target Gundam, but it easily dodges his shots. A total of six AEU units descend from the AEU Pillar as reinforcements. The young Gundam pilot confirms that the AEU has stationed military forces inside their pillar. On the ground, an orange spherical pet robot alarms one of the Gundam pilot, who immediately responded in Gundam Dynames. As the blue Gundam continues to defend against the AEU fighters, pink rays of light coming from the ground suddenly pierce through the AEU mobile suits one by one. The Gundam Exia finishes out the final AEU unit, completing the second phase of the mission. Back in their vehicle, the blonde guy notes to his friend with glasses that the Gundam is trying to show that the AEU has more military power than what the treaty is allowing it to have; a check and a warning. He adds that the AEU is not going to take this easily. At the HRL Geostationary Orbital Station, surveillance team detects Mobile Suits trying to get past through the solar energy receivers' electromagnetic shield. They immediately alert the defense force to scramble. As the defense forces prepare, an HRL officer with scar on the face is shocked that Hellion Mobile Suits are attacking and blamed the AEU for selling Mobile Suits easily to poor nations. At the party, those with ranks, who were alerted of the situation, begin evacuating out of the hall area. The young girl with twin braids expresses her disappointment about their cowardice. Her servant asks her if she will evacuate, but she insists on staying and compliments Sumeragi for a having an accurate prediction. The first HRL Mobile Suit Force launches to repel the enemy Hellions. However, the intruders immediately hide behind the orbital rings. The Hellions begin launching missiles at the Orbital Station. The space forces cannot counter the attack, but, fortunately, rays of beams intercept it in time. From afar, an orange unit, which the braided-haired girl recognizes as Gundam Kyrios, comes to attack the Hellions. The young pilot destroyed all but one unit, which attempts to make a suicide crash at the orbital station. A huge white-and-black mobile suit intervenes. The girl calls the newly arrived Gundam as Virtue. Virtue completely annihilates the target using a big beam blast, completing the mission's third phase. The spectators inside the Orbital Station are shocked about the happenings. speech to the world.]] In the Union Economic Zone of Tokyo, JNN reports about the events that took place in the HRL Geostationary Orbit Station. Suddenly, they receive a video recording belonging from the group taking responsible for preventing the terrorist's attack. An old man appears in the recording announcing to the world about his group's existence. They are from Celestial Being, whose main purpose was to eradicate all forms of warfare. People all over the world react with disbelief on the group's impossible goal. Inside the Ptolemaios, the crew expressed their own feelings about their founder's declaration. Somewhere on Earth, Lockon watches the announcement and notes about the unstoppable events about to unfold. Characters In order of appearance: #Soran/Setsuna F. Seiei #Billy Katagiri #Graham Aker #Patrick Colasour #Tieria Erde #Christina Sierra #Lasse Aeon #Lichtendahl Tsery #Feldt Grace #Sumeragi Lee Noriega #Allelujah Haptism #Wang Liu Mei #Hong Long #Lockon Stratos #Sergei Smirnov #Louise Halevy #Saji Crossroad #Aeolia Schenberg (recording) #Kinue Crossroad #President Brian Stegmeyer #David Carnegie #HRL President #AEU Central Assembly #Marina Ismail #Shirin Bakhtiar #Alejandro Corner #Ribbons Almark Mobile Units In order of appearance: #MSER-04 Anf #Workloader #GN-000 0 Gundam #AEU-09 AEU Enact #GN-001 Gundam Exia #AEU-05 AEU Hellion #GN-003 Gundam Kyrios #GN-002 Gundam Dynames #MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type #GN-005 Gundam Virtue Category:Episodes Category:Season 1